The Keyblade Games
by LightzMusic22
Summary: AU version of Hunger Games. Sora is the boy who can barely afford food for him and the orphanage he lives in, who lives in District 12. Kairi is a rich girl, who gets whatever she wants, and happens to be apart of District 2. When these two lost souls get a chance to meet during the annual Keyblade Games, will love spark? Or will they die trying? {SoKai, AkuRoku} Rated T 4 violence


_**Summary: AU version of Hunger Games. Sora is the boy who can barely afford food for him and the orphanage he lives in, who lives in District 12. Kairi is a rich girl, who gets whatever she wants, and happens to be apart of District 2. When these two lost souls get a chance to meet during the annual Keyblade Games, will love spark? Or will they die trying? **_

_**Warning: This is**_My **_version of Hunger Games, don't like parodies? Leave. Whoever clicked this story, thank you! Heres a cookie!_**

**_Disclaimer: Really? If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would make a side game of couples and fluff. VenVan, Soriku, and AkuRoku forever!_**

**_A/N: I'm sorry im starting a new story! -hides- But this plot bunny wouldn't go in the cage! See!_**

**_-A bunny runs around, before jumping into the computer and starts to type-_**

**_Well, enjoy this small prologue I wrote, for chu! I know only like 5 people will click this story out of the thousands out there, but i'll give a shout out and responses to reviews in the ending A/N! -end rant-_**

_**The Keyblade Games: Prologue**_

_**Sora's POV**_

This story starts in a different setting then what your used to. The sound of wheels turning, babies crying, and kids barely making it to their teens are working in the hard factories, as the adults worked in furnaces and housewives. The birds chirp along the skies, free of the torment this district is forced to endure. Deep in the forests, away from the borders they were told to stay in, a boy around 16, with sky defying hair is sitting on a rock, admiring the beautiful twilight sky.

"The Keyblade Games are coming up." The brunette turned his head to the side, as the silverlette next to him continued.

"How many tickets do you have?" He said, emerald eyes meeting blue. The brunette known as Sora shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried to remember.

"About 107 I believe…" He trailed, off. The other, known as Riku, put a friendly hand on his friends shoulder, giving him a slight smile.

"Relax, Sora. Xehanort might pick us, but we always have Rose to take care of everyone at the orphanage." The younger boy simply nodded, remembering how Rose always took care of the kids when he wasn't home. He gave a small smile, jumping off of the rock and turning towards the endless darkness beyond the clearing.

"We should head back, they might make another search through the forest." Sora stated with sorrow, turning towards the way home. The friend next to him just sighed, trying to remember a time Sora wasn't this, well, depressed.

* * *

**_Kairi's POV_**

"Kairi, come down here!" A auburn haired teen strolls down the stairs to their mansion, sighing exasperatingly. _'I wish i didn't have to be stuck here, acting like a rich snob,' _she thought to herself, immediately shaking the thought out of her head. That was a fantasy that would never come true.

"Yes, mother?" She called back, arriving at the living room door. Scanning the room with interest, she noticed a man sitting on the love-seat looking at her with a look of bewilderment. She forced a slight smile, walking towards the other couch and sitting down.

"This man told me you placed a ticket for the Keyblade Games." Her mothers eyes turned a deadly shade of purple. If looks could kill, Kairi would have been dead twenty times repetitively.

_**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight Awesome Line Break! MoonLitSparklesofTwilight Awesome Line Break! MoonLitSparklesofTwilight Awesome Line Break! MoonLitSparklesofTwilight Awesome Line Break! **_**_MoonLitSparklesofTwilight Awesome Line Break! _**

_**Well, I hope you liked the preview! Sorry i didn't make Kairi's entrance that big, but I never thought of introducing her so early. Well, thanks! BTW, anyone who draws a Deviant about this story, give me a link in review! I would love to post link on profile!**_


End file.
